


Sherlock

by undergroundnetworking



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Other, Series 4 Episode, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundnetworking/pseuds/undergroundnetworking
Summary: Mycroft's internal monologue when Sherlock has to shoot either him or John





	Sherlock

"Shoot him"

I hate underestimating Sherlock; half of the time because I'm wrong and he borders on genius, and the other half because I really do appreciate him, but most of all I hate underestimating my acting, and yet it falls short again. 

I know that Sherlock needs John. Sherlock hasn't once been so stable or so happy without him. Sherlock needs John for comfort, for clarity, he couldn't work without him, had to come out of hiding after a measly two years because he could barely breathe without him. Sherlock needs John more that my brain can even comprehend, more than what I've felt before.   
I love Sherlock, I've tried my best and yet failed him so many times, yet too I have taught him great things. If I can save Sherlock's life this one time that would be my thank you. Thank you for all the times he played with me as a boy, for all the adventures he took me on and embarrassing stories we shared. A thank you for keeping me sane. A thank you for all the things I've felt and learnt that no one else could comprehend or care for. Thank you Sherlock. 

John too has a family, that would break Sherlock but I guess the child deserves some happiness too. 

ohn too has a family, that would break Sherlock but I guess the child deserves some happiness too. 

I also care about my parents but they will be pleased I was so courageous. 

Lastly I care about Greg...and a few film stars but apart from that...this is for Sherlock. A most sincere thank you.


End file.
